SSPP sanctionary saninitary pathetic people
by kevin mask
Summary: In A crazy school fred attempts to survive with real life characters and yugioh does he satnd a chance?
1. Default Chapter

SSPP

Welcome to the crazy world of sspp, a school so crazy its unbelievable ok so you may see yu-gi-oh characters in here but it's not much to do with them. Ok so Fred is the new kid and he just comes into school after being thrown out of his old school…………..enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The First Day

Fred's Mom: Now be good and no throwing yogurt at people again

Fred: But mum that boy was** looking **at me!

Fred's Mom: I don't care

Fred: ok ill be good don't worry

(On the bus)

Fred: (thinking (hmmm were to sit))

(On the bus sat two boys in suits at the front talking behind them for 4 seats ran 8 girls chatting away, and then a boy and a girl were taking at the back sat the 5 boys and then the right side sat many other children all arguing and fighting among themselves some girls mainly boys)

Fred: (notices a empty seat at the back spare on the six person seat)(walks to the back of the bus and sits down)

Johnny: hmm who's this?

Steven: Umm I don't know is it Paul?

John: Mama Mea no!

Peter: Yeh pauls the guy with masturbating problem! Johnny this kids new!

John: Yeh Johnny he is isn't hey that guy Daniel had transferred here from that city school!

TJ: Yeh he's that problem kid

Peter: the homophobe

Fred: Hello? I'm right here?

Peter: oh how rude of us……. Peter sanderson

John: John Lavelle

Johnny: Jonathan McClements

TJ: Tee-jay pitman

Steven: Steven Dale

Fred: Fred Gray

Steven: Ok heres the run down of class 9 :1 ok

Guy in Blue suit , Daniel Swain our brilliant Class Senator the guy who brought you here

Guy in Black suit, anluan hennigan , nasty piece of work from Ireland

Girl in red skirt blue top, Holly toyne very popular , very pretty

Girl in Blue skirt , pink top Emily Farrar , ", "

Girl in all pink Rebecca Gilbride most popular girls in school and the rest of her gang, Alex , Zoë, Steph, Serenity and Lucy, next our resident Goth jack suckley, Abby gray Australian, next pretty much normal kids……. There names arnt important…….

Fred: thanks

Steven: no prob

Fred: one question, what do u guys do?

Johnny: were the mafias!

Fred: I see

(the bus arrives at school)

Fred: walking round a corner to reception and bumps into the senator

Daniel: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!

Fred: whoa dude chill

Daniel: Erg look at this mess

Fred: dude its just paper

Daniel: This paper is your future……….how many detentions have you had?

Fred:…………none

Daniel: none??? No ones has had none since I became senator………

Fred: guess not

Daniel: oh you're the new kid…………the homophobe

Fred: I'm not homophobic

Daniel: Sure……….. oh you've got detention tonight

Fred: But, But, But, But, But……….

Daniel: cursing……..are you free tomorrow night

Fred: --

Daniel: Yes oh good, mmmm 1 hour, yes I've got homework ok so tonight at 4:00

Fred: ahhh man no fair

Alex: its ok…….Fred is it, he's hard on every one

Emily: well not every one... (Looks at holly)

Holly: hello there is nothing going on between me and the senator (blushing)

Lucy: sure……………c'mon we know you like him, and we all know he likes you

Zoë: Yeh the mafia took care of that

Fred: ??

Rebecca: Yeh they took his diary and photocopied it like 100 times and spread it all over the school about 99 of the pages had "holly toyne Daniel Swain" in HUGE hearts it was soooooooooooo funny.

Lucy: and then he refused to come in for a week

Fred: (lol) embarrassment?

Serenity: nah holly scratched him to death and he didn't want his oh what was the message again

Zoë: oh I know it was " I am sick of the mafias attempts to redicule me therefore my face has taken quite a beating therefore I am taking a well deserved break that selfless individuals like myself deserve greatly

-Senator Daniel James Maximillian Swain

Daniel: ahem!

Rebecca: AH!!!!!

Zoë: umm senator hello I was just talking about how much you've done for this school …………

Daniel: Why do I not believe you Zoë?

Rebecca: no really she was

Serenity: yeah toooooo totally true

Alex: yeah we weren't talking about how much you like holly were we girls

Emily: (slaps self on forehead) (mutters) blonde bimbo

Rebecca: umm remember our agreement

Alex: oh yeah the like totally coooooooooool agreement

Zoë: ha cant touch this (does mc hammer music)

Daniel: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Fred: Agreement

Daniel: Damn treaty of the English block

Alex: ok its like this we keep the mafia, X's and Z's gangs from attacking him and we get immunity from any crimes class 2 or below

Zoë: stuff like stealing pencils and playing truant

Daniel:……………………………-- darn you …………….

Zoë: YAY!!!!!

Daniel: oh holly want to go to the movies on Friday?

Rebecca: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoë: ummmm go on hol

Holly: oh sorry senator im out with the girls on Friday ,right -

Rebecca: uh no! go on

Holly: ummmmm ill think about it you

Daniel: ok know where to find me between classes

Holly: office 7 floor 6 block 5 annex 4

Daniel: Yup (walks off)

Fred: --' ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Alex: we gotta go, girl stuff

Rebecca: Bi (all girls walk away)

What do you think im looking for suggestions and characters if you want to be in it review


	2. Senator?

SSPP Chapter 2: how can one be a senator when there is no senate?

(sorry the last chapter was crappy and short)

Fred and the mafia are walking together talking,

Fred: I fail to understand how we can call him a senator.

Steven: I don't follow (a confused face)

Peter: I do, he's a shite limey bastard, not a very good senator 

Fred: No I mean, how can he be a senator when there is no senate?

John: Oh, that, well its just he calls himself Senator, he's really 'Captain of the year' but he controls the school inside out.

Fred: Except you guys…..

Doo: oh no there are…..

Dar….those whom resist

Jonny: Hello, Fred meet the leaders of the resistance Doo and Dar

Doo and Dar where identical twins both with the same brown hair in the same style, the same blue top and the same black jeans.

Fred: ooooo twins which one is evil?

Doo: it is the senator……

Dar: …. Whom is evil, and where ever there is oppression…

Doo: …..there is resistance

Fred: I see

Rebecca: Yes! We must fight for what is right?

Alex: (ditsy) or left…..

Emily: Ummm…. No Alex….umm…never mind…

Jonny: Where did you come from?

Tee-Jay: Not a half bad question

Rebecca: The girl's toilets. The one place the senator can't touch us 

Daniel: (races in cartoon style) I heard my name!

Jonny: uh…..

Daniel: Hmm say something pasta boy……..

Jonny: Hey!

Daniel: oh look isn't it precious! The union are trying to dethrone me again! How many times is it now? 56?

Doo: fifty….

Dar:… seven

Daniel: Oh and the creepy children of the damned, all the big stars are out to night!

Holly: Do you have to be such a bully?

Daniel: Well, I'm not the bully here, im the victim.

Zoë: How'd you figure that?

Daniel: hmmm im not the one whom goes about blackmailing, bombing, placing laxatives in coffee, stealing documents, throwing eggs, preaching Satan, smuggling sugar, truanting, attacking teachers and smashing public property, so you figure now?

Alex: (slowly) your name isn't Senator….

Daniel: No its much longer.

Rebecca: What do you mean?

Daniel: My name is Daniel James Maximillian Saxa-Gotha Hapsburg Burda Swain

Alex: wow that's 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 words! Your name is long!

Daniel: Yes now, I have much more pressing matters to attend to…like my secret package!

Anluan: Hello sir.

Daniel: Ah hello Anluan what news have you for me?

Anluan: Sir your stock of 2000 cream caramels has arrived.

Emily: That's your shipment?

Daniel: Well …ummm…

Rebecca: Im disappointed … your father gives you money like bush does to his generals and you buy sweet custard products...Tut...Tut...tut...

Daniel: Yes well…………..

Anluan: Sir…shall I just go and …..

Daniel: yes….go unload the shipment…..and put my CD on my office..

Anluan: Which one? The club land one, the classical one, cypress hill?

Daniel: No, the OTHER one….

Anluan: oh the Madonna one!

John: Madonna!hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Daniel: Anluan, what did I say about saying too much, and get my anti-depressants, my coffee, a bagel and a cream caramel.

Anluan: Yes sir!

Daniel: Its been great having our pre lesson laugh (talking quite depressed) but I must take god speed now, chao. ( walks off)

Emily: so-so-so strange, yet he's not bad…

Rebecca: Not bad? Are you insane?

Zoë: Well he is quite good looking.

Holly: ummmm…. I mean what are you talking about?

Fred: oh lets all just shut up and get up to maths class……….

Please review, even flames will do.


End file.
